Last Sacrifice
by kayla10
Summary: Who else is waiting for the book after Spirit Bound? I know I am. This story takes place after Spirit Bound. Read and please review. Tell me what you think and if you think I should change something. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own the vampire academy series, but I wish I did. =) **

**R&R **

**Chapter 1 **

**Rose **

Abe's words made me stop with surprise. "They execute them."

There were many emotions that ran through me. Surprised, depressed, and maybe the biggest emotion was fear. As a guardian, we were taught to not be feared. To not be surprised. But this was different. I wasn't protecting anyone. I was being accused of murdering the queen. Adrian's favorite aunt.

I was pushed on by the guards. Down to Dimitri's old cell.

Dimitri.

Dimitri was my formal instructor, but then became my love. To my horror when he finally admitted he loved me more than himself he was taken. He was taken by the things we killed. The things we were supposed to hate. The reason we were taught not to be feared.

The reason that he was in a cell was, that he was turned to a strigoi. But he was changed back by Lissa. My best friend, the one who saved me from being killed, the one who I was spirit bound to, and the one that would die from depression if I was killed. Or maybe even from darkness. Without me she could not get away from the darkness that wanted to control her.

I needed to see how Lissa was feeling. She was really upset when they led me down here.

"Uhmm… can I see Lissa?" I asked one of the guards

"Be quiet, you don't have any special advantages down here." A short but muscular guard said

"What?" I asked

"What did I just tell you? Do not talk." He said, he was standing in a fighting pose like he didn't trust the stone wall I was behind.

"Why don't I get to have visitors but Dimitri did?" I said a little annoyed. I didn't mean to bring Dimitri into this and I knew that was the wrong set of words.

"You killed Queen Tatiana." The accusation in his voice was heavy and I felt the hurt in his voice.

He obviously liked her a lot and that saddened me. I felt his eyes look right into me but they didn't find anything. He saddened and looked away. He looked like he could be a stone, the way he stood.

I decided to see what Lissa was doing. I mean what else would I do? I was locked in a jail cell. This would probably be the best room I would get. I concentrated on Lissa and went into her mind. She wasn't doing much. She was in her room. Without any guardians. There was too much commotion about Queen Tatiana's death that they have not gotten her anyone else. That worried me. If someone got to Queen Tatiana then someone could get to the last heir of the Dragimir. Was it victor? Would he try to get Lissa again? Would he make her heal him again?

That thought scared me more than my own death. More than my friend's deaths, more than anything. She was too important. I had to warn someone. Someone had to protect her. Just in case. But why would they believe me. I supposedly killed the queen. I was screwed. So was Lissa.

Lissa was not doing anything in specific. She was sitting in her room studying. I was surprised because she wasn't freaking out about the fact that I was in jail. There was a knock on her door and she went to see who it was.

"Hey, Christian." Lissa said when she opened the door.

"Hey… are we going to practice fighting today?" he asked

That bugged me. She was still practicing to fight with Christian. I wasn't that shocked considering that she stabbed a strigoi. Well with Christians help of course. She looked at him for a few minutes then invited him in.

"Did you bring a stake?" Lissa asked

"Yeah, do you have yours?" asked Christian

Lissa walked over to her dresser and pulled it out. That made my anger rise a little. She had a stake in her dresser. And to my horror they were going to use it without anyone knowing. I wanted to go up to Lissa's room and kick her butt. I had to calm myself down so I wouldn't start getting angry with all the guards watching.

They started with the new pillows the maid brought in just a week ago. With each stab my anger grew a little and I had to get out of Lissa's mind to calm myself down. When they got destroyed one pillow they started on the next. This went on for a while and I was getting really mad. Lissa's room looked like she just had a huge pillow fight. There were feathers all over the place. Her hair had so many feathers in it; it looked like she had white hair.

"Why is she using a stake without me?" I asked out loud

The guards looked over at me. With confusion on most of their faces, they looked at each other. They didn't know what I was talking about but they looked at the door I was behind and shrugged. They didn't think I could get out. Truthfully, I probably could break the door down. The problem would be getting passed all the guards. I could maybe take them all if they came at me one by one but there were too many for one person.

To my surprise I was pacing around the room so I sat on my bed. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing to do. So I sat on my bed and just thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Acadamy. I wish I did though.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 2**

**Lissa**

Rose was in jail. She wouldn't kill anyone Queen Tatiana. Why would she? She didn't hate her that much. But she was accused of it and there was nothing I could do about it. Or is there?

I was pacing around my room, thinking about Rose. If she went to jail, what would happen? Would darkness return to me? Would it take control of my body again? I feared darkness more than anything else. Well, not more than Rose going to jail. That would hurt me to much.

There was a knock at the door and I went to see who it was. I wasn't suprised to see Chrisian at the door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Christian

"Uhmm, I was wondering if we were still going to practice fighting?" Christian asked

"Sure." I said "Do you have your stake with you?"

"Yeah," Christian said

He came in and sat on my bed. There was an awkward silence in the air, so I got up and grabbed a pillow.

"Stab the pillow." I said

"Not with you behind it." he said

I sighed and put the pillow down to look him in the eyes. There was a lot of different emotions in his eyes but I couldn't figure them out. I didn't know if he still liked me as much as I liked him. Even though he conforted me when we were riding back here from the strigio fight, there was still the possibility that he didn't like me.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"I don't want to hurt you." Christian said

"You won't hurt me." I said

He looked at me and then shrugged. He lunged at the pillow in my hands and hit it. To his suprise, the stake went halfway through the pillow. A smile appeared on his face as he lunged again. He had to lunge a couple more times to get it all the way through. When it came out the other side it went all the way to my chest. My eyes widened and I dropped the pillow. The stake went through the pillow and it cut into my chest. Luckely it didn't go that far into my chest, but I still dropped to the ground. Christian's hands where on me in a second. He took off my jacket and looked at my ripped shirt.

"I'm soo sorry," Christian apoligized "are you hurt?"

"No i'm fine." I said but Christian was freaking out. He ran into the bathroom and got at wet towel. He brought it out to me and looked at my shirt. He hesitated and looked into my eyes. My chest started tingleing and in a couple secounds my wound was gone. Christian's eyes got wide as he stared at my chest.

"I told you I was fine." I said

His eyes were still on my chest when I cleared my throut. He looked up at me and smiled. There was something in his eyes. Was it love? It couldn't be. Could it?

"I should of listened to you." he said

"Yes," I said

He helped me up and we stood so close that I could barely breath. We stood there looking into eachothers eyes for a while. He cleared his throut and stepped back. I sighed and blushed.

"I think we should take a break," he said "maybe we can start tomorrow."

"Uhmm... okay." I sighed and turned around. I was disappointed that we had to stop but I knew it would make him feel better if we stopped.

"I'm sorry that i cut you." he said while looking down

"It wasn't your fault." I said

He shrugged his shoulders and looked toward the door. He apoligized one more time before he finally left me to my empty room. My stomach growled and I reliezed that I haven't eaten anything since this morning. It was 3:00 pm as I walked to the little kitchen in my room.  
The day dragged on. I wanted to see Rose but I couldn't. Or could I? I took a shower and put on clothes that were not ripped. I walked out of my room and headed towards the room that Dimitri was locked in before. When I go there, there was a ton of guards surrounding her cell. I walked up to the closest guard. He was tall and muscular with a beard that looked like he didn't shave for a couple days.

"Can I see Rose?" I asked.

He looked at me and turned around. He was ignoring me. I knew that he knew who i was talking about. I was so mad. I walked around him and looked him in his eyes.

"I asked you a question" I said rudley, I was a little suprised that I got mad so quickly.

"Excuse me?" the guard asked

"Well, I was wondering if I can see Rose." I stated

"You can't see her." the guard said while shooing me away. I was about to leave when I heard someone calling my name.

"Lissa, is that you?" she called, I didn't have to see her to relieze it was Rose.

"Be quiet," a guard said in her direction

"I want to go see Rose." I said, my voice sounded liked I owned the place.

I didn't realize that I was using some compultion until after he said yes. I thanked him and walked to Rose's cell. There was a little bit of darkness swelling through me and I had to stop to calm myself.

I finally got down to Rose's cell to see her sitting on her bed. She looked so bored and I felt bad for her.

"Rose?" I asked

** "**Hey, how are you?" she asked me. I was a little frusterated at her because the way she talked made it seem like she was not in trouble at all. She sat there looking like she didn't do anything at all.

_How are you? Did she really ask how I was. She was the one who was in jail and accused of murdering Queen Tatiana._

"Uhmm, I'm fine. How are you?" I asked

"I guess I'm okay. I'm being accused of murdering the Queen, but I guess besides that everything else is good." Rose said

I frowned and looked down. Rose misunderstood me and said,

"Don't worry, I will find a way to fix this. I will be back and we can do whatever we want."

I smiled and looked into her eyes. I was really thinking about how Dimitri is feeling and if he was okay. I know it is wrong to think about that when your best friend is in jail but I had a connection with Dimiri. Not like a spirit bond, but just a connection.

"You have been here long enough. It's time for you to leave." one of the guards said

I turned to look at him and tell him off but I knew this wouldn't help Rose.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave, I will be back tomorrow though." I said to Rose.

She shrugged and said, "I know you have to leave."

I was about to leave when Rose called my name. Turned around to see a small tear forming on Rose's bueatiful face.

"Be careful." she said

"I will" I replied, even though I didn't know what her meaning of careful was. I started up the stairs and looked back one more time to see Rose sitting on the bed. She stared absent- mindily at me as I walked away. I hoped that she wouldn't have that bad of a night.

"_Be careful to. I'm sorry that this happened to you" _I said through our bond.

I decided that I waited long enough and started walking to Dimitri's room. I needed to talk to him and he was going to listen to me. And hopefully do what I say.

**And that is the end of that chapter! What did you think? **

**Please Review and I will write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Acadamy Series. I want to own it but I don't. To bad!**

**R&R (Read and Review)**

**Thank you for being the first one to review ****caRiNeSs****! That made me happy! Well here is **

**the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

**Lissa**

I strided over to Dimitri's room and pounded on his door. I didn't really know if it was right to get Dimitri into Rose's situation but she wanted to see him still. Or that's what I thought. I was about to knock again but the door opened. I didn't think I would be suprised to see Dimitri

un-strigo but I was. My mind remembered when he kidnapped me and Christian to be bait for Rose. He looked normal but some people still believed that he was strigio.

"Lissa." Dimitri breathed. There was major devotion in his eyes. He wanted to do everything he could to make sure my life was okay. Unfortionatly, Rose didn't like that. She was jealous because he didn't want to see her. He felt that he ruined her life too much to love her anymore.

"Dimitri," I said "we need to talk."

"Come in," he invited

I walked into his room. In his hand was a western novel. It looked like he was reading when I interupted him. There was a few guards around his room, but not as much as there used to be a couple days ago.

He sat down on a brown chair and motioned for me to sit down on the couch. As I walked over to the couch his eyes followed my every movement. The guards were also watching me.

I sat down and looked at the guards. Did I want the guards to hear what I was going to talk to Dimitri about? No.

"Uhmm," I hesitated "can you give us some privacy?"

The guards looked at each other and then at us. They shook thier heads no.

"Why?" I demanded

"Because you are to important." one of the guards spoke up

"Are you kidding me." I asked as I looked around the room.

"No," the same guard said

"Can you atleast leave the room?" I asked

Again the guards looked around and at each other. One of the guards nodded and said,

"You have 15 minutes. If anything happens just call." a guard said. He still looked hesitant but they walked into the other room. When they were all out of the room i walked to the tv and turned it on. I didn't want them to know what we were saying.

"So..." I said

"Yes?" Dimitri asked me with a smile.

"Well, you know how you wanted to do everything that I wanted?" I looked up at him and made my eyes get really big.

"What do you need?" He asked curiosly

"Well... uhmm... I was wondering if you would come see Rose?" I quietly said

"Lissa, please, I will do anything but that. I'm begging you." His eyes overwelmed me. They held desperation.

I sighed and looked at him.

"You have too. I need this from you, please." I begged

"Lissa, please." he said. His eyes were to much for me. It hurt to much. What kind of person would I be to force him into visiting Rose. It wasn't his fault. I still thought that it was not fair but I turned around to leave.

"Okay," I said knowing that he would kill all the guards to get away from talking to Rose.

"Lissa," he said

"I have to go." I said "I have a couple things to do."

"I'm sorry." he apoligized "I just can't see her."

"Whatever." I said as I walked out of the room

"Lissa," Dimitri yelled after me but I didn't turn around. I just kept walking. I didn't want to hear it.

Wow I'm turning into Rose.

I chuckled to myself quietly. I am the exact oppisite of Rose. She is wreckless and Dangerous and I am calm and... well... weak. But not when I staked a strigio. Unfortionatly, it was Dimitri.

**Lissa**

I walked to my room with anger swelling on my face. Dimitri said he would do whatever I wanted. But no. If it involves Rose he would never do it.

SLAM

I walked right into Christain and we toppled over. I landed on top of him and looked into his eyes. He looked really sad and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" I said instantly worrying about Rose

"Rose is fine," Christain said like he read my mind

"Then what's wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing." he looked like he was about to cry but he held it in.

I looked down to relieze that we were still on the ground. And I was laying on top of him. I got up and brushed the invisible dirt off my jeans. Christain sat up and looked at me.

"Sorry, I ran into you." Christain apolagized

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." I half smiled

Christain got up and smiled. We stood there looking at each other. I didn't know what to do so I turned around to walk away.

"Wait." Christains words stopped me because they were filled with such emotion I would think that he still cared about me.

"Yes," I asked but I didn't turn around

He stood there, with nothing to say. I took a step toward my room and his hands shot down to my wrists. He turned me around and I stumbled and hit his chest. He didn't back away. We just stood there. The air was still. No one was talking but his eyes told me everything. Or atleast I think they were.

He still liked me. No! He still loved me. He looked at me with such compassion that I was about to crack. Our faces got closer. We were so close that I could smell the colone on him. He smelled so good I could bite him. Not in the, I'm hungry way. But in the, I love you so much way.

Someone cleared thier throut. I turned around to see Mia standing there. How long has she been there? I stepped away from Christain and looked at Mia. How dare she interrupt us. Not like we were doing anything. Or were we? It didn't matter, she could of walked the other way.

She likes him.

Why else would she stay there, just standing there and watching us. My face turned to a frown and I looked at her with such hatred that she flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you guys were over here." Mia apoligized

"Yeah, right." I mumbled

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I said as I stomped off toward my room.

I didn't know what they were talking about but they talked like nothing happened.

"Did anything happen?" I asked aloud

No, me and Christain shouldn't be together. I mean, nothing happened. I stumbled and she caught me. Nothing else. Jelousy rose up in my body.

"I wish Mia died, or got hurt so she was in the hospital." I said.

Darkness!

I didn't really say that, did I? That had to be darkness controling me.

"Lissa," Christain yelled after me.

"What?" I snapped, I was mad at him.

"He ran up to me and there was tears in his eyes. What happened? Was he going to apoligize to me. Apologize for what? Nothing, there was nothing to apoligize about.

"It's Mia." he said

"What about Mia?" I asked, even though I didn't care. She was flirting with Christain. Not that I cared. I mean, she is...

"She fell down and she is not breathing." He said, interupting my thoughts

"What?" I said

"Follow me." he called to me, he was already running toward the way he came.

I followed him, to scared for what would come next.

**And that's the end of that chapter. Did you like it? Please review! It helps me and it makes me want to write more.**

**Again thank you for being the first one to review, ****caRiNeSs****! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Reviews help me alot, so if you do review than, thank you. I don't own the Vampire Acadamy. To bad for me.**

**Read and Review! (Please, it makes me want to write more.)**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose**

I was sitting on the bed. There wasn't anything to do. I had nothing there. No make-up, no t.v, no computer. They wouldn't even let me have a book. A book isn't dangerous. What was I going to do? Give someone a papercut? Like that would work.

I laughed quietly to myself and the guards heard me. They looked over at me curiously. They thought I was so dangerous! Well I am not. I know that they are afraid to let me have anything.

"Can I get a book to read?" I asked

"No," one of the guards said sternly

"Why?" I complained

They looked at each other. Ha! They didn't know why I couldn't have a book. Well I didn't know either but I didn't care. I laughed out loud.

"So, you don't know why I can't have a book?" I said, trying to hide the smile from my face. "Who said I can't have a book? I mean it's just a book. What am I going to do? Give you a papercut." the guards just stood there looking dumbfounded. A couple of the guards chuckled, but when a guard looked at them, they stopped. I laughed quietly to myself.

They obviously thought my joke was funny. Well I did too.

"So, who said I can't have a book?" I asked again

"No one said you can't have a book." a guard spoke up, obviously wanting to play along in this horrifying drama.

"Hmmm, so I can have a book?" I pondered.

"No, I don't want to hear another word out of you." replied a guard

"Why not?" I snapped "I didn't do anything to deserve to be bored."

That did it, the guard was calm. Calm was a key word. But because of my argueing he was angry.

Great!

"You didn't do anything?" he asked retoricly

"No," I replied. I tried to stay as calm as I could but even the guards could see me grinding my teeth.

"You killed Queen Tatianna." he yelled my way. The words felt like venom on my clean skin. It stung a lot but I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Why would I kill the queen?" I yelled back, failing at being calm.

The guard looked at me like he was going to kill me. If looks could kill. His breathing was heavy and frusterated, but he was trying to calm down. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it quickly. I remembered Lissa's words to me a couple nights back.

_Be careful. _

If I opened my big mouth, as some people would put it, the guard would probaly kill me right now to save the ones who would kill me the trouble. I wonder if they would do anything to stop him? I was not going to try to find out. That for sure.

The guards eyes got all watery and he turned away. I have never seen a guard react that way. He walked up the hall and left. The other guards turned to face me. There was hatred in all of there faces, but sypathy for the guard, I just argued with, in others. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I guess I would have to be bored.

**Rose**

Lissa's feelings stabbed me like a knife. What was it? Hatred? I had to see what was causing her to get so worked up. I should of known what it was in the begining. It was jealousy. Jealous of who?

Mia.

Mia was standing there. Watching as Christain and Lissa were having secound thoughts about breaking up. Well Lissa wasn't thinking about Christain anymore. She was thinking about how much she hated Mia.

I was a little confused because I wasn't there for the whole thing. That was annoying.

Lissa glared at Mia with such hatred that Mia flinched in responce. Lissa didn't know what to do. She wanted to yell at Mia and tell her to go away. She wanted to rip her head off and run away with Christain. Many emotions were running through her, confusing her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were over here." Mia said honestly

But Lissa didn't think it was on accident. She thought Mia did it on purpose. Lissa had been get really jealous lately.

"Yeah, right." Lissa mumbled, as she stormed off down the hall.

Lissa was very upset. She didn't know what to do. She planned on just walking to her room but her room was the other way. I don't think she noticed though.

"I wish Mia died, or got hurt so she was in the hospital." Lissa's words stunned me. I gasped loudly. Was she really like that? Did she really think like that? I was affecting her that much? If Lissa was here she would of told me that I wasn't the one that made Lissa think like that. Ha!

"Lissa," Christain called after her.

Hope rose through Lissa. She turned around and saw Christain running toward her. But instead of having happiness pasted on his face, like she expected, he was running toward her with tears in his eyes.

"What," Lissa snapped

"It's Mia," Christain responded

Lissa glared at him for a half a secound. Anger passed through her body once again.

"What about Mia?" Lissa asked, she was getting upset. Christain always talked about Mia.

"She fell down and she's not breathing." Christain said, he was starting to panic.

"Follow me." Christain said, not even looking back to see if Lissa was following.

I popped back into my own mind. I was to worried to stay in Lissa's mind. Mia was hurt! And she was not breathing. I tried to stay calm but I had to get up. I didn't know what else to do but pace around the room. I needed to see if Mia was alright. Acually, I needed to see if Lissa was alright. Lissa said she wanted Mia to get hurt. And then, it happened.

Spirit.

Could it be that spirit made that happen? Was there more ways to spirit? Could she make people get hurt if she thought about it?

I started getting dizzy and I had to sit down. I sat there for a while. Doing nothing, Just day-dreaming. Well most of the time I was worrying for Mia. I guess I wouldn't call it day-dreaming, more like day- nightmering. Wow that didn't make sence.

A loud thud interupted my thoughts. I looked around, confused. Someone was walking down the steps to my jail cell. I could hear the grace hidden in each footstep as the person got closer. I got up, expecting Lissa but she wasn't there. No it was someone else. Someone I never expected to see here.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." At that moment, I thought everything would be okay. _His_ voice reasurred me. _His _voice made me feel like I was floating on air.

_**And that ends the fourth chapter. So you read it, now please review it. It makes me happy! Haha! (B.T.W sorry for how long it took me to update. There is a lot of things on my mind right now.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own the Vampire Academy. But I love the books. **

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 5**

**Dimitri**

Lissa just left. Not even caring enough to argue any further. I wanted to give her anything she wanted. Well I told her I would give her anything she wanted. And obviously, out of all the things she could of asked, she asked me the thing that I couldn't do. The thing I would rather kill then do.

She wanted me to go see Rose. My formal lover. The one that I hurt way to much. The one that, even though I held her against her will, still tried to tell me that I didn't do anything to her. Not on purpose anyway.

I kidnapped her and then I drugged her. I almost turned her Strigoi. How could I? Well I wanted to be with... No. I needed to be with her forever.

My eyes followed her as she left. I almost followed her out the door but the guards followed me. I didn't even know they came out until I turned to close the door. I walked back into the room and sat on my Blue colored queen sized bed. I just sat there. Watching the door. The guards were watching me with an intense stare.

Someone cleared thier throat. I turned around to see the guard watching me. I glanced down at myself and noticed that my hands were grasping the bedside, so hard that my veins were popping out of my skin. I release my grasp and breathed heavily. I sighed and layed back on my bed looking at the cream colored ceiling.

I sat there staring at the ceiling for an hour. Or more. I didn't really pay attention to the time. I was to busy trying to make up my mind. To see Rose or to just let Lissa be disappointed. If I went to see Rose I couldn't let her now that I still liked her. I couldn't let her realize that I still loved her. If I did she would never let me leave her life. I also wanted to know why she got taken by all of those guards. What did she do when I left?

I looked up at the clock to see that it was already 4:45. Would I still be able to see her.

"Can I go down to Rose's cell?" I asked Jason, one of the guards watching after me.

"Uhmm, I don't know." Jason answered.

Jason was one of the guards that I used to talk to. He wasn't one of my best friends but we talked when we weren't busy protecting people.

"You guys can follow me, I just want to talk to Rose. Please, just 15 minutes." I pushed

"Fine," Jason said

We walked down to her cell. Surprisingly it was my old cell. She was sitting there staring at the wall. Her body was beautiful. She had formed breasts and refined hips. Unlike most dhampirs around here. That made her very attractive.

"Can I speak to her alone." I whispered to the guards. Their eyes studied me.

"Fifteen minutes." a strong brown-haired guard said. He motioned to the other guards and they walked up the brick stairs. As soon as they were out of sight I walked to her cell. My hands were a little moist and I sighed. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing. Leading her on.

"Rose," I breathed " Can I talk to you?"

She turned, astonishment was in her features. She blinked and a tear ran down her face.

**Rose **

I just left Lissa's mind. She just went to talk to Dimitri, and convince him to see me. He said no. I knew it from the beginning but the hope in me still swelled. He didn't love me anymore. Why even give him a chance? He didn't love me anymore. I couldn't stand it anymore. What was my life without Dimitri? Nothing!

I felt a tear release from my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I promised Adrian that I would give him a chance. And ever since Dimitri came back I have been thinking about him only. Adrian gave me everything I wanted. He believed in me after his great aunt got killed. I sighed and silently cried. I was a horrible girlfriend.

I sat there and cried for a while. I didn't know the time but I knew it was about an hour. I couldn't let people see me like this. If they did then they wouldn't let me Lissa's guardian. If I even got out of here.

I heard someone come in. I didn't know who but my guess was probably another guardian. I sat there for another couple minutes and then heard many footsteps go up the stairs. Did another thing happen? Did someone else get killed? Was Lissa okay? I couldn't feel any big emotions for her so I didn't go into her mind.

"Rose," a voice breathed. I would know that voice from a mile away. It was what kept me searching, what kept the hope in my heart. " Can I talk to you?"

Dimitri!

He came to talk to me. Why? He didn't love me anymore? There was many questions that I had but one pounded in my head.

Is this a dream?

It had to be. It was a dream that I wanted. He wasn't here for real. I turned around to see him standing there. Staring at me. Our eyes connected and I knew that it couldn't be a dream. He looked so real and his voice sounded so beautiful.

A tear threatened to leave my face. I couldn't let him see I was crying. But I didn't care. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I cried

"I need to talk to you." Dimitri said.

"What is it?" I asked

"One second." he turned around and walked up the stairs. He was leaving. He came and now he was leaving. I started crying.

"Dimitri, please don't leave now." I forced myself to say.

"I will be right back." he said, he walked out the door.

A second later he came back with some keys. He unlocked the door and stepped into my cell. I ran up and hugged him. I could feel his body tense but he sighed and pulled me off of him. I still had his beautiful smell on me. He was beautiful. Like a god.

"Roza." he laughed. His eyes got wide when he called me the cute nickname. "Uh, I came to talk to you about us." he said, he didn't mean to use my nickname.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." I couldn't believe it. He was going to tell me that we couldn't be together. But at the cafe he tried to protect me. I knew that deep in his heart, he still loved me.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He was going to tell me the very words that I didn't want to hear. He was going to try to deny his love for me.

"Rose, I need you to know that I can't love you." Dimitri said

"Yes, you can. You can love me. I know you want to love me." I responded

"Rose, no I don't love you anymore. I used to love you but now I am different." he stuttered

"Dimitri you can't do this to me. I know you love me, I know it and you know it too." I yelled, I knew that yelling might alert the guards but he made me all angry.

"Rose," he tried to say "I..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence. He looked into my eyes and leaned into me. I didn't know if he was trying to kiss me.

"Rose, I don't love you." He stated

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes. You are being stubborn." I retorted

"Rose you don't get it, I don't love you." He hissed

I couldn't stand it anymore. There was only one was that would change his mind. I couldn't take rejection from him but I had to know. I had one chance. I needed to get him mad enough and get him off guard.

"You love me." I yelled

"No, I don't." He shouted

That was it. I was ready to know the truth. I leaned in quickly and kissed him.

**So that was the end of chapter 5. Sorry that I haven't reviewed in a while. I have been really busy. I hope you liked it. I will post chapter 6 up soon. Please review it! I love reviews. It makes me happy. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Vampire Academy. I hope you liked last chapter and I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6**

**Rose**

Dimitri tried to push me away. I held onto him like my life was depending on it. He finally peeled his lips from mine.

"Rose, don't."

"You know you want me not to stop. You want to keep kissing me." I said, I tried to pull his head closer.

"Roza, please don't." He begged

"You know that you love me. You know that you want me to kiss you. You want my body. I can see it in you eyes." I said

I forced his head back to mine and I kissed him again. He tried to pull away but he was to weak for me. He finally gave in and he kissed me back. It was hard but it turned soft. His hands ran down my back and pulled me closer. I pushed my body into his and we fell on the bed.

"Roza," Dimitri said through his teeth.

"Dimitri, I love you. Please," I said

He rolled on top of me and lifted his head. He looked me in the eyes and I could see regret.

"Rose, I am so sorry. I love you. I can't be with you though." He sighed and stood up. He brushed off the invisible dirt on him.

"Dimitri, please." I begged. I grabbed his arm and turn him toward me. I kissed him once and let go.

"Rose, I can't. I can't do this. Yes, I love you but I can't do this. I did so many bad things to you." He explained

"You were different, you are normal now. Please. I need you. I need you in my life." I cried

He looked at me. His eyes were screaming at me. He looked at my body and sighed.

"I need to go, I still love you. I'll come back later." He kissed me with such passion that my knees almost gave way. He sat me on the bed and turned around. "I need to go. I only had fifteen minutes. I won't tell you that I don't love you but I can never forgive myself for what I did." With that he walked out of the cell locking it on the way out. He walked up the stairs and out the door. A few minutes later the guards came back in and stood like statues against the wall.

"Thank you for letting him down here." I mentioned

The guards just nodded there heads.

I sighed and layed on my bed. I couldn't believe what just happened. I took a chance and it worked. I let my eyes close and I quickly fell asleep.

**Lissa**

I was on my way to visit Mia at the nurse. I didn't know how she was but she didn't look so good when I left her there. I walked into the room to see Christian standing by Mia. Her eyes were open and they were talking.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I don't know, I don't even know what happened. All of a sudden I felt something hit my chest. I don't think anyone did it but it was like inside my body." Mia explained

"Oh really? Did you see and one Christian?" I asked

"No all of a sudden she screamed and fell." Christian replied

"Oh," I still didn't know if it was a coincidence or if I did it somehow. "How long have you been awake?" I asked

"Uhmm, like ten minutes ago. Christian was in here when I woke up so we started talking about how it could of happened." Mia said

I nodded my head and looked at Christian. Christian was in here when she woke up? He must have been watching her. Jealousy rose up in my chest. I felt something covering my brain. Was it darkness. Usually when Rose was there it went away quickly.

"When did you get here Christian?" I asked

"I got here five minutes before she go up. I was coming to check on her." He said

The nurse came in before I could say anything else.

"Hello Mia, how are you feeling?" The nurse said. She was about 5 feet 11 inches. She had strawberry blonde hair. She was very pretty.

"I guess I am okay. I woke up and I am talking." Mia laughed. Her laugh was interrupted with a series of coughs. I instantly felt bad for her. I was the one to do this. It had to be me. I was the one who said it. But how did it happen? Was it a spirit power?

"Oh, you poor thing." the nurse frowned. "I need you guys to leave." she told us.

"Okay, I hope you feel better Mia." Christian said

"Thank you." she said

We walked out of the room and parted ways. I stopped and turned to watch Christian walk to his room. I just stood there. When I finally turned to leave I heard Mia coughing roughly. I peeked in to see Mia puking into a bucket. She was crying so much. I walked in and tapped the nurses shoulder.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I shouted over Mia

"I don't think..." she stopped herself "Is there any way you could heal her?"

I looked around and sighed. It was my fault anyway.

"I'll try." when I said that Mia looked at me with gratitude.

"You don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable." Mia said

I put my hand on her chest and concentrated on her. A warm beautiful feeling came over me. But then all of a sudden it stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at Mia. She was watching me.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked

"We I started to but then it stopped." She admitted

"Oh," I sighed "Let me try again."

I closed my eyes again and placed my hand back on her chest. Again the same feeling happened and again it stopped after a second.

"I don't know whats happening." I whispered

"That's okay. You tried your best. That's all I wanted." Mia said, there was sadness in her eyes and in her voice.

"I'm sorry," I said and I walked out of the room. Mia's coughing started up again and I ran to my room. I slammed the door and jumped on my bed. I didn't know what to do. I went to the little kitchen and grabbed a knife. I ran back to my bed and stared at it.

"I know I still have my powers." I reassured myself

I stared at the knife for several minutes. I didn't know what to do. If I couldn't cure myself then I would look like I cut myself on purpose. I ran my fingers on the knife. I looked at my reflection and gasped. There was red circles around my eyes. They were very small and very hard to see if you weren't close enough. If you were close enough then it looked like I was...

Strigoi.

"It can't be!" I exclaimed

I was not Strigoi. I know I am not. What could of made this happen. Was it because I almost killed Mia.

"That's it!" I yelled

Because I almost killed Mia I was looking like a Strigoi. And that meant if Mia died then I would be...

I couldn't even think about it. If Mia didn't make it then I would be Strigoi.

I gasped and dropped the knife. I had to heal her. I had to find a way to get my powers back. There was only one way to know if I still could heal. I picked up the knife and held it to my arm. I held it tightly and pressed it into my skin. I ran it halfway down my arm and cried out in pain. The knife dropped from my hands and I squeezed my cut arm.

Blood gushed out of my arm and gasped. I put my hand on my arm and concentrated on healing myself. I finally got my breathing to be even.

"Please, work." I breathed

My head started to feel light and I started to feel dizzy. I had only a couple of minutes to do this before I would faint. I was completely overwhelmed by the blood dripping out of me.

**Did you like chapter 6? Thank you for the people who review. I will be posting chapter 7 up soon. Thank you. Review now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own any of the characters or places of this amazing book. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 7**

**Rose**

I was in Adrian's room. I was wearing a blue bra and blue underwear. Other then that I was naked. My long hair was in a ponytail. I walked to his mirror and looked at myself. I looked really pretty actually. Adrian always dressed me in weird things when he visited my dreams. I looked back in the mirror to see Adrian standing behind me. I turned to face him.

"Hey, Adrian." I walked over to him.

"Hey, little dhampir." he greeted me

"So, how is it going?" I asked

"Not bad, very bored without you." He admitted

I walked a few steps and met him in a hug. He tilted my head up with his soft hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Rose." Adrian told me

"I love you, too." I replied. I didn't know how much I loved him. Or if I loved him more then Dimitri. I didn't want to tell him my meeting with Dimitri.

I looked up at him and let him move closer to him. He brought my lips up to his. His breath was hot in my mouth. I hesitated for a second and then sighed. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you okay, little dhampir?" He asked

"Yes, I am. Why?" I said

"I don't know, my love." He said before pulling me back to him. He kissed me with such passion that I could cry. I didn't deserve him at all. He loved me way to much and I had to find a way to stop that. Or did I? He was the one that never stopped loving me. He was the one that never lost hope. I couldn't leave him. But I know I couldn't leave Dimitri. I loved him. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him back.

Our kiss went on for a while and when Adrian came up for air and said,

"Do you want to move to the bed?"

"Sure," I breathed

` He moved me to the bed and rolled on top of me. He started to remove my bra and I started to remove his pants. He looked at me with such love I didn't know what to do. We went on like this for longer. He was pulling of my underwear when his teeth went to my neck. I gasped when the hit my skin. Excitement rose in my body.

"Will it leave a mark?" I asked, I knew he wanted to do this so bad

"This is a dream you know." he replied " It won't show at all."

"Okay," I said

His put his teeth back on my neck and bit me. At first it hurt but then it felt like I was free. I moaned a lot and then it was done. He looked at me and I smiled.

"How was that?" He asked me

"That was amazing. I love you so much, Adrian." I told him

He smiled and kissed me again. This time was weird, like he was being careful. I didn't want him to be careful. I pushed my naked body to his and kissed him more. When we were done we layed on the bed and looked at the ceiling. The room was silent and still. Our hands were connected and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked

"Because I love you so much." I answered

My vision started to get blurry and Adrian started to fade away.

"Adrian, what's happening?" I shouted

"I don't know, I will see you later though." he shouted back

I started to feel major pain. And I woke up immediately. I sat upright in my bed. It was Lissa. Something was wrong. I started panicking and shot myself into her mind. She was sitting there. It was blurry at first and then it became clear. She was holding her arm and trying to concentrate. Then I looked at her arm and saw blood rushing down her arm. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do. There on the floor was a knife. Who did this to her? Her other hand was placed on her bloody arm and then I felt it. The warm sensation came over me. It felt so good. When Lissa looked back at her arm, the cut was closed and the bleeding stopped. I sighed in relief. I could feel the smile forming on her face and she picked up the knife. She walked over to the sink and washed it off.

I went back into my mind and sighed. I had no idea what happened. I needed to talk to Lissa right now. I looked up at he guards to see their eyes watching me.

"What just happened?" one of the guards said

"I went into Lissa's mind, I need to talk to her, now." I explained "its an emergency."

The guards looked at me with suspicion but then they talked to each other. One walked up the stairs and out the door.

"He is going to go get Vasilisa. She will be here soon. Do you mind telling me why you need her?" a dark haired guard said

"I don't want to tell you until I know the whole story." I replied

"Well we need to know stuff that happens to her so I will need a story from you." he said

"Fine,"

A couple minutes later Lissa walked in followed by a few guards. She had a guilty expression on her face. I wonder what they told her.

"Thank you, Thomas." She said to the guard that lead her to my cell. "Can I go into her cell?"

"Vasilisa, I don't want you to get hurt." Thomas replied

"Rose isn't going to hurt me," Lissa snapped

Thomas sighed and opened the door. Lissa walked in and looked at Thomas,

"Can we get some privacy please?"

"Princess, I can't let you be in here with a murderer." he sighed

"Thomas," she whined

He nodded and the guards walked out. When they were all gone Lissa came to sit on the bed. Why would they let her in and unguarded? The answer came to me quickly, obviously she was using compulsion.

"Lissa, I missed you so much." I said as I hugged her

"I know, I miss you, too." She replied

We sat there talking about what she has been doing for a while and then I realized that it was time to ask the question I have been wanting to.

"Lissa, why were you bleeding earlier?" I asked with a frown

"Oh, uhmm..." she hesitated

"Lissa, you can tell me anything remember. I need to know what's going on. Did someone come in and cut you?" I told her

"No, I- I cut myself." she whispered

"Why would you cut yourself? Are you okay? Is anyone bothering you?" I drowned her in questions. I needed to know if she was okay

"Yes, I am okay. Everything is fine. Nobody is bothering me." she declared

"Why did you cut yourself then?" I asked with anger. She didn't answer me. "Lissa, why did you do it? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No, I wouldn't try to kill myself," she snapped

"Lissa, why then?" I pushed

"I..I... I did it to make sure I could still heal myself." Lissa whispered

"Why would you think..." my words trailed of when I saw it.

I didn't know what to say, why would she think she lost her power if it happened? I gasped and backed away from her. She had red lining around her eyes. I gasped again in horror and tears started pouring down my face. My Lissa was a... I couldn't even say it.

"Lissa, what did you do." I shouted at her. There was many emotions in those few words. I was scared, sad, angry, and upset. But I was mainly horrified.

**So that's the end of chapter 7! Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said before I love reviews! I will post chapter 8 up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own the Vampire Academy series. Unfortunately! I hope you like this chapter. **

**Read and Review**

**Chapter 8**

**Rose**

I stood there to shocked to speak. She was a Strigoi and there was nothing I could do. She was stronger than me and faster. She was also blocking my way. I looked at her. She wasn't doing anything. She was just standing there. Watching me with a confused expression.

"Lissa, when did you turn?" I asked her. It was hard for me to day that but I did.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"When did you turn Strigoi?" I shouted at her

She just stood there. Watching me. She still looked confused. Like she didn't know what she was.

"What are you... wait.. you're talking about my eyes aren't you?" she asked me

"Yes," I responded

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I almost killed Mia." She explained

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked

"I didn't mean to do that on purpose. I was annoyed because Mia and Christian were flirting so I walked away. Then I started to get angry and I said that I wish Mia would get hurt or die and now I look Strigoi and I don't know what to do." She cried

"Lissa, it's okay." I said, even though I knew it wasn't. Is that why Mia got hurt.

"Did you see Mia?" I asked

"Yes, she is in the nurses office. She is coughing like crazy and if she dies then I have the feeling that I will be turned Strigoi." she rushed the last words out of her mouth. I noticed that I was still far away from her so I crossed the small little room and hugged her.

"Lissa, why didn't you heal her?" I asked

"I tried to but it didn't work. That's why I cut myself. So I could see if I could still heal people. And I could so I don't know what happened. I tried to heal her two times but it didn't work. Rose, I need your help. I don't know whats going on." she explained

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. What would I tell her? Everything is going to be alright? That didn't work anymore.

"Listen, you need to visit me everyday okay? So we can figure it out. We will figure it out. I also want you to visit Mia everyday and try to heal her. Oh, and don't let your jealousy over Christian get the best out of you. If you like him then ask him out again." I said

"Okay," she murmured

"We are going to figure this out. I'm sorry that I acted like that. It was rude of me. I was just so scared. Ha, me getting scared, how about that?" I joked

"Yeah," she agreed

"You better leave though before they realize you used compulsion." I added

"I didn't use compulsion," she argued

"Don't try to lie to me. I know better. I have known you for to long." I laughed

"Do you know when they are having the trial?" Lissa asked

"No, I have been wondering the same thing."

"Okay, like you said I better go." Lissa said "Thank you, I needed to tell someone what happened. Thank you for always being my friend. When you get out of here we are going to party." she laughed

She walked out of the cell and up the stairs.

"Lissa," I called "can you tell Adrian that I got pulled out of the dream because I got sucked into your head?"

"Sure." with that she walked out of the door. I was left sitting on the bed. A few seconds later the guards came in and locked the cell. I couldn't stop thinking of Lissa's words.

_"When you get out of here we are going to party."_ That was if I got out of here. If they found out that someone else killed Queen Tatiana. There was a small chance that would happen. I had to think of a way to convince then that I was innocent.

I needed to find a way to convince them that I wasn't in there at that time. That would be hard. Very hard to do. I stared up at the ceiling and thought.

**Lissa**

I left Rose's cell and started making my way to Adrian's house. When I knocked on the door I was greeted by his mom.

"Is Adrian there?" I asked politely

"Adrian," she called

Adrian walked to the door and said hi.

"Rose wanted me to tell you that she left the dream early because she got pulled into my mind." I explained

"Oh," was all he said. It looked like he was sad

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Did Dimitri visit Rose today?" He asked

"Uhmm, I don't know. Did he?"

"People are saying that he did and I wanted to know." he replied

"Maybe you should go visit Rose and ask her." I suggested

"Maybe tomorrow." He replied

"Okay, well I have to go." I said

"Okay, bye. Have a good day."

"Thank you." with that I left. He sounded very upset. Did Dimitri visit Rose. I had to see. I made my way to Dimitri.

When I got there Dimitri was about to leave. He saw me and waved.

"Hey, Lissa. Guess what? No more guards." He seemed very happy

"Can I talk to you?" I asked nicely

"Sure, let's go in my room." he opened the door and headed in. He sat down on his chair and he motioned me to sit on the couch. I did and then looked at him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, in a happy mood

"Did you visit Rose today?" I asked him

"Yeah," he said, he kinda hesitated when I asked him that but he kept on a fake smile.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked suspiciously

"We talked about a lot of things." he said quietly

"Did you kiss her?" I accused, at this time he was looking around the room

"Uhmm, how is your day going?" he tried to change the subject

"You did, didn't you. I want you to tell me the truth." I sternly said

He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, Rose and I kissed. I came to tell her that we can't even be friends and she attacked me. I couldn't help myself. I can't believe it." he was ashamed of himself

"You and Rose are perfect for each other. Don't worry she loves you a lot. Don't be ashamed." I comforted him.

He looked at me with loving eyes. He didn't love me in the way he loves Rose but he loved me like I was his sister. I was happy about that.

"I need to go now. I hope you have a good night." I said as I walked out the door.

I was headed for my room when I ran into Christian.

"Sorry, about that." He apologized

"Oh, that's okay." I said

"I was on my way to see Mia. Just to check up on her." He said

That made me very angry.

"Why do you always go to Mia?" I shouted

"What?" he asked

"You always make your way to her. Do you like her or something? I thought your guys were just friends but you seem to be more than that." I shouted his way

"Lissa, calm down." He said

"Whatever, I am out of here." I said as I walked past him

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath blow in my face. We were staring right into each others eyes. His eyes held me there. I couldn't move at all. My breath started getting heavy and I started feeling dizzy.

I loved him. He was my soul mate. He was the one I stayed up late every night thinking about. I knew he felt close to the same way.

"Lissa, I..." he trailed off

He started leaning into me and my heart started to beat faster and faster.

**Chapter 8 finished! Yay! I hope you liked it. Please review the chapter. Tell me what you think. Do you like it? Hate it? Do you want me to do something to it? Oh and another question. Who is your least favorite character? Thank you for reviewing. Chapter 9 will be posted soon. I might stop writing this story. It is getting very hard. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own the amazing story written by Richelle Mead. I wish I did though. Please read and review!**

**I am dedicating this chapter to Tibbins. Who is a great writer! I wish Tibbins could read my story but I heard from MiSsY-MeL-183 that she was with Dimitri. Lucky her! Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 9**

**Mia**

The pain was excruciating. It was everywhere. My body was on fire and I couldn't help it. I didn't know what I did to have this happen.

I ran into Lissa and Christian talking. Lissa left shortly after that and I started talking to Christian. A minute later it happened.

My heart started pounding faster, my vision started to get blurry. All of a sudden I started to get dizzy and my legs fell from under me. My head felt lighter. In the distance I could hear Christian calling me.

Then I heard footsteps getting farther away.

"Christian," I tried to yell, my voice was so soft that I could barely hear myself. My throat started getting swollen and I couldn't breath. My eyes shut and I blacked out.

My eyes started to open, I felt something in my arm and I gasped.

"Oww,"

"One second, Mia. The pain should be over in a second." She said as she pulled something out of my arm. My eyes were open now and I could see a needle.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes to see how you are doing." The nurse said

"Okay, thank you." said a familiar voice

"Christian, what are you doing here?" I asked, I remembered him running away. He must have been getting help. Duh, why would he leave me to suffer?

"I came here to check on you. I had to do other things and the nurse wouldn't let me stay." he admitted.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"Uhmm, for a couple hours. Not that long. I just came to visit you." he replied

"Oh," I smiled, "so do you know what happened?"

"Uhmm, no I don't. I was thinking that maybe you knew." He said

"Oh, all I know is that my body hurt and then I blanked out." I explained

Lissa came in and looked at me. There was guilt in her face. Did she do this? Why would she do this to me?

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked

"I don't know, I don't even know what happened. All of a sudden I felt something hit my chest. I don't think anyone did it but it was like inside my body." I explained

"Oh really? Did you see anyone Christian?" Lissa asked Christian

"No all of a sudden she screamed and fell." Christian replied

I screamed? I didn't even remember that. I blushed and turned to Lissa.

"Oh, how long have you been awake?" she asked me.

"Uhmm, like ten minutes ago. Christian was in here when I woke up so we started talking about how it could of happened." I replied

"When did you get here Christian?" Asked Lissa, you could totally tell that she still loved him. Like she was jealous of me. Was she jealous of me?

"I got here five minutes before she go up. I was coming to check on her." He said

The nurse walked in and smiled.

"Hello Mia, how are you feeling?" The nurse said.

"I guess I am okay. I woke up and I am talking." I laughed. My laugh was interrupted with coughs. My chest hurt and I felt like I was about to puke.

"Oh, you poor thing." the nurse frowned. "I need you guys to leave." she told them.

"Okay, I hope you feel better Mia." Christian said

"Thank you." I replied

They walked out of the room and I started coughing again.

"I need a bucket," I yelled to the nurse, she quickly gave me one and I started coughing into it.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Lissa said, she must of came in while I was holding my face in the bucket

"I don't think..." the nurse stopped herself "Is there any way you could heal her?"

She looked around and sighed. I didn't want her to because I knew that she could go crazy but I had no other choice.

"I'll try." Lissa whispered, I looked at her face with hope. I still felt bad about it though.

"You don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable." I offered

She shook her head and put her hand over my chest. A wonderful feeling started to happen. Then it stopped. I looked at her. I was confused I still felt horrible.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked

"We I started to but then it stopped." I admitted

"Oh," Lissa sighed "Let me try again."

She placed her hand back on me and closed her eyes. The same feeling started again and like before it stopped to soon.

"I don't know what's happening." She whispered

"That's okay. You tried your best. That's all I wanted." I told her. I wanted to be healed, I wanted to feel better, but if she couldn't do it then I would have to heal myself.

"I'm sorry," she said as she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Was she hurt? Did she lose her powers? Or did she not want to heal me? Many questions ran through my mind got got interrupted with more coughs. I was feeling horrible. I didn't know if I would ever get better.

"Am I going to get better?" I asked the nurse, she looked at me and a silent cry slipped her lips. I gasped and then started crying. She knew that I could die. I knew it too. Lissa probably knew it and that's why she ran out crying.

"Listen," the nurse interrupted my cries "I will make sure you get better."

I didn't know if I believed her but I didn't have enough energy to argue. I started my series of coughs again and held the bucket tight.

I woke up with the bucket by my bedside. I guess I fell asleep because I looked ta the time and it said it was 5:00. I didn't have any of my personal belongings with me so I just stared at the walls. I put the bucket down and stood up. I stretched and then gasped. My chest hurt so bad that I sank to my legs. I moaned and started to cry. The nurse came in and helped me up. She put me back on the bed. It wasn't one of those hospital beds it was like a twin-size bed. After she put me on it she asked me,

"Did you fall of the bed."

"No, I got up and stretched and my chest hurt. Then I fell to my knees." I admitted shyly

"Oh," she sighed

"My chest feels like it has been run over by a car." I told her

"Do you want me give you some medicine?" she asked

"Yes, please."

She gave me some and left me alone. I sat there in one position for a while. I was so bored.

"Dr. Sallian?" I called

"Yes," she said as she walked in

"Can you please get me my phone?" I asked, she took it earlier because it was ringing

"Of course," she said and then walked out of the room. She came back a minute later and handed it to my cold hands.

"Can I have a visitor?" I asked

"Sure," she replied, she left me and I looked through my phone for the number. I didn't know if they could answer but they probably heard that I was hurt. They had to be worrying about me. I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to see him? I wanted them to know that I needed them? I looked at the phone and sighed.

I dialed the phone number and waited for the rings.

One ring...two...come on pick up...three rings...four rings... What if they were busy. I was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hello," He answered, he had a rough voice

"Hey, it's me. I need to see you." I said

**That's the end of chapter 9. Who was Mia talking to? Review and tell me who you think! I want to know if you like it or not. Okay, well I will post the next chapter soon. Lol!**

**It is really easy to review. It only takes a couple seconds of your time to make me super happy. That is the only reason I write it so click the review button and make my day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own the amazing plot or characters of the Vampire Academy. To my disappointment the book after Spirit Bound is not out yet. (But, I just found out that there is going to be another book!) I know, I want it to come out to. Well, because it is not out yet I am writing my version of it! Well I hope you like this chapter. **

**Oh and thank you Stephanie Conkey and MiSsY-MeL-183. You guys have been the ones that have reviewed the most. Oh and Thank you for your awesome stories. Because I love your reviews(and stories) I am dedicating this chapter to you. **

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 10**

**Lissa**

He started leaning into me and my heart started to beat faster and faster. Our lips touched and he started to kiss me. I kissed him back eagerly. His breath was hot in my mouth. He kissed me like he loved me. No, he kissed me because he does love me. Our kiss got faster and more romantic. We stood there for a while and kissed. When we both came up for air, he stared at me and smiled. I loved his smile. It made me so happy.

"Lissa, I love you." He told me

"I love you, too." I said back

"I am so sorry that I said those thing, I didn't mean anything. I love you and I never want you to go." he said

"I am sorry, too. I was acting jealous and I shouldn't of.." I was interrupted by Christian.

"You were jealous of me?" He asked with a smirk

"Yes, and I am sorry about that." I whispered

"Lissa," Christian sighed "why were you jealous? I love you."

"Well, it looked like you were flirting with girls and it should have been me." I admitted

"I love you. I was never flirting with girls." He laughed

"Well, you don't have to laugh at me." I snapped, that really got his attention.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing about how much I messed up." He said

"Oh," I said quietly

"Lissa, will you be my girlfriend?" Christian asked me

"Yes," I answered, I was so exited that I grabbed his face and pushed it to mine. We kissed again passionately for a while. I pulled him to my room. We stood in front of my door and kissed more. I unlocked it and walked in. I turned on the lights and pushed him to the bed. I pushed him down and sat on him.

"You are so beautiful." he told me, I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." I giggled

He rolled me over and sat on me. He stared at me for a while and then rubbed my face.

"I love you." he said again

"I love you." I repeated

He leaned down and kissed me again. His hands ran down my back and pulled me closer. I pulled of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He laughed through are kiss and pulled of my shirt. His finger ran down my pink bra strap. He pulled of my pants and I pulled of his. He stared at my body and then sighed.

"I can't do this." He sighed

"Why? Do you not love me?" I asked, quietly.

"No, I do love you. But I want you to remember that I love you for you and not for your body." he laughed

"Oh," I sighed

"But, if it makes you feel better, I had to force myself to get up." he told me, then he rolled off of me and onto his back. I sighed and sat up.

"Well, okay. If you want to do it this way then I will to."

"What do you mean 'do it this way'?" He asked me

"Like start over. Start slow." I said

"I didn't mean start over. I just meant that I didn't want you to feel like I was doing that." He explained himself

"Oh, well thank you for making it obvious." I laughed

" You are so funny. I do want to do it but not today."

"Okay, that makes me feel better." I said

"Good," he said as he stood up. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on. Then he grabbed his and was about to put it on until I jumped up and into his arms. I ran my finger down his chest and smiled. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me.

"You silly girl." He said

I laughed and then frowned. I stepped back and grabbed my clothes. When I was done putting them on I looked up to see Christian studding me.

"What?" I asked

"Your eyes?" he said, it kinda sounded like a question

"What about them?" I asked, then I remembered that I had some red in my eyes like Strigoi. I gasped and looked away.

"Lissa," he said warily

"Christian, don't tell anyone please. I am not one of _them."_ I said

"Lissa, what did you do?" He said, backing away from me. His eyes were scared. All of a sudden I felt something burning. It started in my hand and rose up to the rest of my body. I didn't know what was happening. I screamed and looked at Christian. He was watching me and it looked like he was concentrating really hard. Then it hit me.

He was using his fire power.

"Christian, I am not Strigoi. Stop it." I screamed, I looked down at myself and saw little burns appearing in my arms. He wasn't using his full power. He was hesitating.

He looked at me and gasped. He stopped but he backed up farther.

"Lissa, what happened?"

"I am not a Strigoi." I explained "it's complicated to explain."

"Well, I'm listening." He said

"It kinda involves my jealousy for you." I quietly said

"No!" he gasped "please don't tell me that you killed someone."

"No." I yelled at him "let me explain."

"Then what did you do?" he asked me

"Promise me you won't get mad." I said

"Okay," he said "I love you and I will believe you. I won't loose you as my girlfriend again." I almost cried. He trusted me so much. I was afraid to tell him but I had to trust him.

"You can't tell anyone about this." I said. He nodded and I sighed.

"Remember, earlier today? When Mia saw us?" I looked at him and he was going to say something but he closed him mouth. I smiled at him and walked a couple of steps toward him."

"Well, I got mad at her because she interrupted us. So that's why I left. When I was leaving I said a couple of things to myself." I told him

"What were they?" he asked, I didn't want to tell him but I knew I had to.

"I said I wish Mia would die or get hurt badly. Then I felt something. It was like a bad feeling and after I said that I instantly regretted it."

Two more steps

"Then you ran to me yelling my name." I said, and took two more steps. He was about six more steps away from me.

"Is that all?" he asked

"Well, remember when we went to visit. When we both left I heard Mia and walked back in. I tried to heal Mia but I couldn't do it. I tried again and I couldn't. I ran to my room."

Two more steps.

"I decided to see if I could heal myself so I cut my arm with a knife." My voice got really quiet. I could see he didn't like it when I told him I cut myself with a knife.

"Did it work?" he asked me and glanced down at my arm. He sighed when he saw it wasn't cut.

"Yes, then I realized my eyes. The only thing I could come up with is that if Mia dies then I will be Strigoi." I said

"Is that all?"

"Yea," I answered

"Oh, well..." Christian couldn't finish his sentence. He just stood there. Looking at me like I was a scary clown. My eyes started to get wet and I started to cry. He crossed the room and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder for five minutes and then looked at him.

"Do you hate me?" I asked

"No," he said. I was relieved that he still liked me. I didn't know what to say.

"So what should I.." I was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. I wiped my eyes and breathed in deeply. I was surprised to see Dimitri at the door. Then I saw it. His eyes were wide and he was panicking.

"What is it?" I asked, what if it was Rose? What if she got hurt? I couldn't live with myself. I wouldn't live with myself.

"Another murder" Dimitri finally got out.

**Chapter 10 is done! Thank you for the people who are reviewing. Review now please. Hope you liked this chapter. This is the last chapter I am writing until I get more reviews. I don't think that many people like this and I don't want to waste my time on it if I don't have to. Sorry. I need more reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry that I have not been updating. I have been busy with school work and boys… lol.. I promise you that I will update in the next couple days. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and making my life even better. Love you all  
-kayla10


End file.
